The Daggerpaine Family History
This is the Daggerpaine Family History. English Translation The Daggerpaine family is one of the oldest families in all of Europe. It is also one of the most well documented. It started in Northern France, where Pierre Daggerpaine, who got his name for he was a great knife thrower and bodyguard for France, in the year 1300. The Daggerpaines are much older than that, but went by another name that has eluded historians to this day. Pierre helped advise the king to keep peace, instead of constant war, to build a strong nation. Pierre also told his son, Absolon, the same thing. Absolon left when he was 17 years of age, and went across the English Channel to Britain. We know all this because he had kept records of his travels. Soon, he started a living by becoming a gunsmith, and quickly became wealthy. The King at the time soon made him a noble in his court. This is the time the Daggerpaine Ring came into being. He had two sons, Charles and Clovis. The Daggerpaines quickly became one of, if not the, most families in England. Charles and Clovis, though, had a fight when their father died, for Charles blamed Clovis for murder. Charles stayed in England and became a noble himself, while Clovis became a noble in the French Court. The separation spanned many decades, but soon both halves of the Daggerpaine Family stopped fighting, and they built the most powerful family. But, a sickness came over many in Europe, and many of the Daggerpaines died. No, it was not the Black Death, but a more obscured plague. Most of the family died, and only a few were left. The survivors rebuilt the Daggerpaine Legacy, and helped to spread the message of peace Pierre had started long before. They became some of the highest ranking officials in the world. So it happens that one of the descendants was named Cosme, and married the beautiful Elliot De Fleur. They had a son and a daughter. The son was named Lawrence, and the daughter Kat. This is where history stops, and the present begins. You can read of what happened to Lawrence and Kat on their pages. Original French Verision La famille Daggerpaine est l'une des plus anciennes familles de l'ensemble de l'Europe. Elle est également l'une des mieux documentées. Elle a commencée dans le Nord de la France, où Pierre Daggerpaine, qui a obtenu son nom parce qu'il était un bon un lanceur de couteaux et garde du corps de la France, l'année 1300. La famille Daggerpaine est plus vieille que cela, mais le nom de famille étant sous un autre nom, les historiens n'ont pas encore bien saisis l:histoire complète de la famille. Pierre a conseillé le roi de maintenir la paix, afin de changer de la guerre constante, pour construire une nation forte. Pierre a aussi dit à son fils, Absolon, la même chose. Absolon est parti quand il avait 17 ans, et a traversé la Manche en Grande-Bretagne. Nous savons tout cela parce qu'il avait conservé des documents de ses voyages. Bientôt, il a commencé sa vie en devenant un armurier, et est rapidement devenu riche. Le roi, au moment bientôt fait de lui un noble dans sa cour. C'est le moment del'Anneau Daggerpaine a vu le jour. Il avait deux fils, Charles et Clovis. La famille Daggerpaines est rapidement devenu l'une des, sinon la plupart des familles, en Angleterre. Charles et Clovis, cependant, ont eu des querelles quand leur père est mort, et Charles blâmait Clovis d'avoir assassiner leur père. Charles est resté en Angleterre et est devenu un noble lui-même, tandis que Clovis est devenu un noble de la Cour française. La séparation a duré plusieurs décennies, mais bientôt les deux moitiés de la famille Daggerpaine ont cessé de se battre, et ils ont construit la plus puissante famille. Mais, une maladie est venu dans de nombreux pays en Europe, et beaucoup de Daggerpaines sont décédés. Non, ce n'était pas la peste noire, mais une maladie plus obscure que la peste. La plupart des membres de la famille sont morts, et seuls quelques-uns ont été sauvés. Les survivants reconstruient l'héritage Daggerpaine, et ont aidé à répandre le message de paix que Pierre avait commencé bien avant. Ils sont devenus certains des plus hauts fonctionnaires dans le monde. Ainsi, avec le temps, l'un des descendants a été nommé Cosme, et épousa la belle Fleur De Elliot. Ils eurent un fils et une fille. Le fils a été nommé Lawrence, et la fille Kat. C'est ici l'histoire où s'arrête, et le présent commence. Vous pouvez lire ce qui est arrivé à Lawrence et Kat sur leurs pages. Members of the Daggerpaine Family *Pierre Daggerpaine - Ancestor - Deceased *Absolon Daggerpaine - Ancestor - Deceased *Charles Daggerpaine - Ancestor - Deceased *Clovis Daggerpaine - Ancestor - Deceased *Cosme Daggerpaine - Father - Alive *Elliot De Fleur Daggerpaine - Mother - Alive *Francis Daggerpaine - Uncle - Unknown *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Son - Alive *Kat “Walnutstone” Daggerpaine - Daughter - Alive *Bounty Hunter Bill- Adopted Brother - Unknown *Lawless - Ex-Wife of Bounty Hunter Bill - Unknown *Bill Plunderbones - Adopted Brother - Alive *Esmerelda- Ex-Wife of Bill Plunderbones - Unknown *Last Desperato - Adopted son of Bill Plunderbones - Unknown *Angel Stormfury - Adopted daughter of Bill Plunderbones - Alive *Bart Daggerpaine - Uncle - Unknown Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories